


Strangers, Again.

by posiexhandon



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Handon, Hope/Landon Relationship, Landon/Hope Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiexhandon/pseuds/posiexhandon
Summary: Relationships are funny if you think about it. Whether you’re in love, good friends or family, one hundred percent of the people you meet, you meet them as strangers. Even when you’re born, your parents don’t know you yet, they still have yet to learn about you and vice versa. Every relationship is different but most of them will have the same outcome. You get to know each other, create a bond, sometimes fall in love, sometimes not, but it becomes a beautiful journey between you and that person. However, most of the time there’s a beginning and an end to a relationship, where you start off as strangers and then go back to being strangers again.The entire world has forgotten that Hope Mikaelson exists and the boy she loves has moved on.. she's a stranger to everyone she loves, but despite her instincts to start a new life, she refuses to stay a stranger.





	1. The Meeting

**LANDON POV:**

I sat on a bench in the town square, writing in my journal about the events that took place today. About how everyone at school praised me for defeating Malivore even though I’m certain I didn’t. About how my first date with Josie didn’t go the way I thought it would and how today was completely off between us, like we were out of sync with each other. I stopped writing because I got distracted with what looked like ashes from a campfire surrounding the air around me. Curious as to what it was causing these campfire like ashes, I stood up and turned around to see what was going on. That’s when I saw her. She was gorgeous with her deep blue eyes and long, light brown hair. Her flawless complexion with just enough color in her face to perfectly compliment her cheeks and lips with a slight pink blush.

We locked eyes. It was only for a moment but it felt like a lifetime looking into her eyes. I don’t know why but I suddenly had the urge to know her, that I needed to be close to her. But I didn’t move, I was stunned at the affect this girl had on me. Before I could regain my composure and say something to her, she turned and walked away. Should I go after her? I pulled my earphones out and stood there, debating if I should go up to her and ask her what all that was, with the little ashes floating around in the air around us. I decided not to chase after her. Instead, I turned the other way and started making my way back to the school.

It’s for the better anyway because I have a girlfriend.. or at least I think I have a girlfriend. Regardless, me walking up to some random girl and striking up a conversation out of the blue just because I felt a tiny (large) connection to her, probably wouldn’t sit well with Josie. Especially since I do want to be her boyfriend and I want her to be my girlfriend. But also considering earlier today she was a little jumpy whenever any of the girls at school said hi or waved at me. I assumed they were just being friendly because they believe I defeated Malivore. That’s not the case though, according to MG and Kaleb, all the girls (and some guys), with the exception of Lizzie, wanted to jump my bones. I was shocked that was the reason and the first immediate question that came to my mind was, _does that mean Josie wants to jump my bones too?_ To which Kaleb confirmed with a large grin and a head nod, giving me a high five.

Josie and I haven’t really made anything official, especially since we only had our first date earlier today. Not that it was a great one since she seemed really out of it and a little closed off. I kept asking myself what I was doing wrong, like what was I doing that was making her act disgusted with me. I do like her a lot though, considering we spent practically the entire summer hanging out and getting closer. And okay, I’ll admit I did think about being intimate with her last week when we were making out in front of the projector. Maybe Josie just feels insecure because I haven’t asked her to be my girlfriend officially, and she’s afraid that I’ll lose interest in her?

I was so lost in my thoughts that I almost didn’t see her. The girl from before was sitting on an isolated bench in the square, just a few short feet away from me. She looked lonely and like she’s had a rough night. I wonder if a milkshake will cheer her up, it’s not like I’m going to drink it. Giving her my untouched milkshake isn’t a bad thing right? I really don’t want it to go to waste. So I concluded that it’s a kind gesture, one that merits common human decency, and made my way over to her.

“Hey.” I said as I slowly approached her and she said hey back.

“We saw each other earlier right?” I asked. There it was again, that pulling sensation, that feeling like we’re connected somehow.

“Yeah. I, um, was just out for a walk to clear my head.” She answered cautiously, but she answered and didn’t call me a loser, unlike most of the local high school people around here.

“Rough night?” I asked as I stepped closer and closer to her.

“Yeah actually.. relationship trouble.” She responded, never breaking eye contact with me. Maybe she felt a connection too?

“Might be contagious.” I told her. Why did I just tell her that? I don’t even know her.

“Why, you too?” She asked and I could hear the genuine concern in her voice. Suddenly I’m sitting next to her on the bench.

“ Yeah I’m with this really amazing girl but all of a sudden everything’s super complicated.” I told her. I don’t know why it was easy to open up to her but it was.

“Huh.” Was her reaction.

“You?” I asked, wondering what kind of relationship trouble a girl as beautiful as her could have.

“Oh uh.. old story I guess.. fell for a guy that doesn’t even know I exist.” She said with a soft smile, the kind that you use to mask the heartbreak you’re feeling. It was a stunning smile though. Something about it felt familiar but I pushed that thought aside since nothing about a stranger should feel familiar.

“Huh, classic.” Was all I could respond as I looked away, because I knew what that felt like.

“Yeah.” She said sadly and it sounded like she looked away too.

“She is really great. I just feel like I want it to be perfect and I _want_ to be the perfect boyfriend and she’s _trying_ to be the perfect girlfriend, and it was really effortless but now it feels so.. off, I don’t know. Sorry.” Again, the words came pouring out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

“No, uh.. you know um, a very smart boy once taught me that sometimes you have to be brave enough to be imperfect with people.. even if it’s scary..” She looked at me and I looked at her. She’s right and I feel like I’ve heard that before but I don’t know where I heard it.

“Yeah..” I respond with a slight smile and a soft chuckle because it really is true. Whichever boy told her that must really know what it’s like to be in love. I blow air out through my lips in this moment of silence because I don’t know what to say after that, but then something comes to me.

“Of course you’re gonna have to take your own advice and tell that boy of yours that you exist.” I told her, partially because just from sitting on this bench with her, I could tell she’s a great person and whoever it was that didn’t know of her existence, needed to know it right away. She deserves to be seen, to be known. I looked at her but she looked away and wiped a tear from her cheeks before letting out a chuckle.

“Oh uh, I don’t know about that.” She responded and chuckled softly again before sniffling. Whoever this guy was, he really did a number on her. She’s trying so hard to keep her pain in and even though we just met, I truly hope she finds the happiness she deserves. We turn to look at each other once more.

“I hope your night gets better.” I told her and she whispered a soft thanks.

“This’ll help. Peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom. It’s probably all melted by now um..” I hand her the milkshake then stand.

“Oh uh..” She takes the milkshake as I stand then I turn to face her. She’s looking at it confused then looks up at me.

“I don’t even know why I ordered it. I didn’t have any of it, I didn’t want a milkshake. It just seemed..” I let my words trail because I had no idea what it seemed like, I have no idea why I ordered it. It didn’t make sense. Thankfully, she doesn’t ask me to clarify but we looked at each other one more time. There it was again, that sudden pulling feeling.

“Thanks for listening.” I said before turning around and walking away from her. It was nice to talk to someone about everything that happened with Josie and our date today. I would normally talk about this kind of thing with Raf but he wouldn’t be able to offer me any advice right now, even if he wasn’t avoiding me. I wasn’t close enough to MG or Kaleb to talk to them about this and honestly, the thought about talking to a stranger about my relationship troubles seemed more appealing. Mainly because it’s a good chance that I wouldn’t run into her again, which means there wouldn’t be that awkward second meeting where we ask each other how the relationship status is now after sharing some much needed advice.

Still, I couldn’t help but feel this unshakable feeling that we were connected in some way. Like the cosmos did their work and made us cross paths on this very night where I needed someone to listen, and where she needed someone to just be there. I’ve had a rough go in my life so believing in things such as faith has never appealed to me but.. that’s what it felt like with her. Like we were meant to meet each other tonight, on that bench. I was meant to order a milkshake I didn’t want so I could give it to her to cheer her up. As I said, I didn’t believe in faith, but for some reason that pulling sensation I felt towards her, felt dangerously like faith and I had no idea what that meant.

I didn’t get her name but when I think about it, maybe it’s a good thing I didn’t. What are the odds that we’d see each other again anyway. Besides, I need to focus on my relationship, like that girl said, I need to work on being brave enough to be imperfect with Josie. I had to get out of my own head, let all the pressure out, because it was Josie. We were good together as friends but I know we’re meant for something more than that. Josie was who I needed to be focusing on, not some random girl, Josie.

**HOPE POV:**

I was completely broken. I just had to tell the boy I love how to be an imperfectly perfect boyfriend to someone that I consider one of my closest friends. Why. you ask? Because no one remembers who I am. Landon has no idea that the last time we saw each other face to face, he was telling me he loved me and I was telling him I loved him. He doesn’t remember our first kiss or our last kiss and any of our kisses in between. He doesn’t remember that he wrote a beautiful song for me and only me. He doesn’t know that the milkshake he ordered is my absolute favorite and that he used to serve them to me all the time when he worked at The Mystic Grill. He doesn’t know who I am and who I was to him. So how was I supposed to tell him I’m the girl he’s in love with when he’s clearly into Josie now.

Time stopped for me when I jumped into Malivore but it didn’t for everyone else. I let myself hope that everyone would remember me as soon as I escaped. Why did I let myself think that when I knew very well that Seylah and Clarke, the only 2 other beings that Malivore spit back out, weren’t remembered? I walked around in total blackness and isolation until Clarke, like the annoying parasite he is, showed up just in time to stop Malivore from expelling me back into the world. I hope he’s rotting in there. If he wasn’t so adamant on pleasing his father out of fear of him, everything would be different. He wouldn’t have tossed the third lock into Malivore. I wouldn’t have had to temporarily kill my phoenix boyfriend right after telling him I loved him. I wouldn’t have had to convince Dr. Saltzman to lock up or destroy my belongings so no one would stumble across them and come searching for me. I wouldn’t have had to jump into the belly of the pit to prevent my boyfriend’s father from rising and taking over his body.

Instead, you know what life would be like right now? I’d be at the Salvatore School, probably snuggled in my bed or Landon’s bed, with his arms around me protectively (yes, he would be holding me like he’s protecting me because that’s what we do, we protect each other). I would’ve brought him home to New Orleans with me over the summer and although my family would’ve given him a hard time, he would’ve won them over. We would’ve spent mornings feasting on beignets, strolled around the quarter hand in hand in the warm afternoons and enjoyed the music of the city at night. If things were different, Landon would still be mine, my family would remember me and my friends would still be my friends.

I didn’t realize where I was headed until I was right outside of Dr. Saltzman’s office. I didn’t have Landon, I didn’t have my family and I didn’t have my friends. I didn’t have Dr. Saltzman either but I don’t think I could handle another person not knowing who I am. I needed someone to know and no matter what happens, I know Dr. Saltzman would believe me. Even if he’s just as lost as I am and doesn’t know what to do, I know he would want to help and he’d want to figure this all out just as much as I do. Tonight began with me wanting to leave everything behind and start over somewhere else, somewhere I could rebuild a new life. But I’ve finally come to the realization that I can’t imagine a life without my family, friends and Landon. I can’t give them up. I won’t.

Relationships are funny if you think about it. Whether you’re in love, good friends or family, one hundred percent of the people you meet, you meet them as strangers. Even when you’re born, your parents don’t know you yet, they still have yet to learn about you and vice versa. Every relationship is different but most of them will have the same outcome. You get to know each other, create a bond, sometimes fall in love, sometimes not, but it becomes a beautiful journey between you and that person. However, most of the time there’s a beginning and an end to a relationship, where you start off as strangers and then go back to being strangers again.

My life was already complicated before any of this Malivore business came into fruition but I would give anything to go back to the way things were, if only there was a way. The bond I had with my family, the love I shared with Landon and the growing friendships I had, I want them all back. Even if they can’t remember me, maybe they could get to know me again. Maybe it won’t go back to the way it was before, but maybe it could be better. Running away wasn’t the answer to any of this and trying to figure it all out on my own wasn’t going to solve anything. I needed help, I needed someone in my life to believe me and that wouldn’t give up on me even if I give up on myself. That’s why I’m here now, walking slowly into Dr. Saltzman’s office.

“My name’s not Hope Marshall.. it’s Hope Mikaelson.. I’m Klaus and Hayley’s daughter.” I told him when he looked at me, while trying to fight back my tears. As soon as I said I was Klaus’ daughter, he stood up and understood exactly what I was saying. He knew I was the one that defeated Malivore, the one that was erased from everyone’s memories, the missing link that he’s been trying to uncover ever since I disappeared. He might not have any memory of me but he knew that I needed him. I continued telling him everything I was feeling, finally letting my emotions overcome me, allowing my tears to flow and allowing myself to be vulnerable.

He told me we’d figure it all out together and I hugged him. He hugged me back, he didn’t have to but he did.

_It’s a start_, I told myself. _It’s a start_.


	2. The Second Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon Kirby is the most popular guy at school. His girlfriend, Josie Saltzman, is so into him and he can't fathom why. Everyone wants to be him or date him. But what does Landon want? He wants his best friend back. He wants to remember what happened the night Malivore was defeated. He doesn't want praise or adoration, he just wants the truth and he's determined to uncover it.

**LANDON POV:**

Josie and I were good. I went back to the school that night and checked in on her. Turns out she’s allergic to sushi, and she suffered through sushi for me. Obviously I don’t condone that so we made a promise to be honest with each other, even if the truth sucks and is gonna hurt. The past couple of days since then have been complete bliss. Or, at least it’s been as blissful as it can be. Raf was still stuck as a wolf and we’re nowhere near close to figuring out how I defeated Malivore, or rather, if _I_ was even the one that defeated him. _Him. My father._ I can’t believe all this time I’ve been searching for my father and he turns out to be a pit of mud and eternal darkness. Guess that’s one way to describe why I’m practically useless. Well, besides the fact that I barbecue myself to come back to life every time I die.

“Babe?” Josie’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Her and Lizzie were leaving for the weekend because they were going to visit their mom and Aunt Bonnie, who wasn’t really their aunt, at least not by blood. I looked at Josie and realized she was waiting for me to put her overnight bag in the trunk.

“Sorry. Here we go.” I apologized then placed her bag in the trunk. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me, giving her a gentle kiss on her lips, which she returned quickly, as if that’s what she was really waiting for.

“Have fun okay? I’ll miss you.” I told her as I tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned to kiss her once more. She kissed me back tenderly and pressed herself against me.

“I wish you could come..” She whispered against my lips and I just smiled then gave her another kiss.

“You haven’t seen your mom since after your birthday and you haven’t seen Lizzie all summer. You’re going to have fun okay? I’ll be here when you get back.” I smiled and gently held her face in my hands. She was pouting but it just made her more adorable.

“I know it’s just two nights but I’ll call the school phone just so I can say goodnight okay?” She told me. I smiled and kissed her once more. What can I say, her lips were just so kissable.

“And I’ll be waiting for your call, 9pm sharp.” I reassured her then a loud _HONK!_ came from the front of the car.

“Leave the hobbit and get in already! We’re gonna hit traffic if we don’t leave now!” Lizzie yelled from the front seat and I chuckled, shook my head then kissed Josie one more time.

“Go and have fun. I’ll see you when you get back.” I told her then reluctantly let her go after she kissed me back. I watched as she got in the car and continued to watch as they drove away. I waved bye then sighed and went back into the school, wondering what I should do for the rest of the day. It was Friday afternoon, my wolf best friend was actively avoiding me and my girlfriend just left for the weekend.

I decided I should continue my research on how to turn Raf back even though I’ve hit so many dead ends. I gathered my books and notes and started heading towards the library but just then my stomach decided to growl, quite loudly I might add. I hadn’t realized how hungry I was but considering I didn’t really have breakfast and I barely touched my lunch, it makes sense that I would be hungry. I might as well eat and work so I switched course and decided on grabbing a bite at the Mystic Grill.

After making my way to the bus stop, I pulled out my journal and started writing. After meeting that girl in the town square, I had this melody stuck in my head. When I got back to my room that night, I wrote out some lyrics to that melody and now sitting at this bus stop, I felt more words come to me and I had to write them down.

_About the time you think you’ve locked your heart up safely but someone breaks right through. And all of her ever changing dreams and worries, feel like home to you. I’m falling for a girl, and I can’t wait to tell you all about her._ I wrote these words down while humming the melody to myself. I didn’t think I was capable of writing something like this, writing these words. Was I really falling for Josie? We haven’t been dating that long but I’ve known her for a while and besides Raf, she’s the only person I care enough about that I don’t want to lose. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts with a loud _HONK!!_

“Hey kid! You getting on or not?” The bus driver yelled. I was so lost in thought that I hadn’t realized the bus had arrived. I hurried, grabbed my things and climbed aboard, showing the driver my bus pass before taking a seat towards the back exit. I really need to invest in a car of my own but considering I have no parents that could help with an expense like that, or the fact that I didn’t have a job right now to save up the cash, there was no way I could afford it. Public transportation sucks but at least it gets me from point A to point B in one piece. As the bus took off for the town square, I slipped my jacket on and let my head fall against the glass as I shut my eyes.

****

*******************************************

“Landon..” A female voice called out and I woke with a start. I looked around, trying to find the source of the voice but there wasn’t anyone left on the bus besides me. No one called me, _did I dream that? Whose voice was that? It wasn’t Josie’s._ I must’ve fallen asleep because my stop was coming up. I pulled the string, picked up my backpack then hopped off the bus once it came to a halt. I walked a block and made my way into the Mystic Grill, found a booth opposite of the pool tables and slid in. After spreading my books and notes out, I continued with my research.

“Hey Landon! Haven’t seen much of you lately. What can I start you off with today?” Sara came up to my booth with a grin on her face, as if saying I was her favorite customer even though I couldn’t tip her as much as I’d like. I guess it has been a while since she was now a blonde versus the brunette I knew her to be. Her hazel eyes looked even more exhausted than I remember. I looked up at her and smiled, hoping that a smiling customer would make her day a little better.

“Hey Sara! Yeah, the end of summer was pretty busy, getting ready for the new school year and everything. Um, can I just have an order of fries, double cheeseburger and a peanut butter blast with whipped cream on the bottom, please?” I told her but she didn’t write anything down. She smiled and it was clear that she had been through a rough couple of weeks with the bags under her eyes.

“So the usual? You got it, coming right up.” She spun around and went to put in my order. As soon as she left, I turned my attention back to the books and notes I had spread over the table. There wasn’t much information on this type of reverse transformation magic but the only pack that seemed to have any knowledge on this kind of magic was the Crescent pack. No matter how hard I looked, I couldn’t find any further information on how this kind of magic came about and how it came across my best friend. Is it possible that maybe he’s a descendant from the Crescent pack? Though that thought made no sense to me because from everything I’ve read about that pack, they don’t abandon one of their own.

“Here you go sweetie.” Sara returned so I made some space on the table so she could set my food and drink down.

“Thanks so much.” I told her then she placed a plastic straw on the table.

“No problem sweetie. I’m actually ending my shift soon so Hope will be taking care of you.” She told me and I nodded. I spent nearly everyday here for lunch when summer first started and I don’t recall ever being served by someone named Hope. She must be new.

“Okay thanks. I promise I’ll be a model customer.” I told her and slipped the straw into my shake before taking a sip.

“You always are.” She reassured me with a smile then left to close out her other tables. I continued reading through Dr. Satlzman’s book that listed the different packs and their history, while stuffing fry after fry into my mouth. I reached over to grab a sip of my shake but my eyes were still locked on the book I was reading and I accidentally knocked it over.

“Oh crap!” I quickly stood up and moved all the books and notes so they wouldn’t get soaked in melted ice cream.

“Wow. Clumsy I see.” A familiar voice sounded to the right of me. I turned and there she was. _There she was._ The girl I had met in the town square. Almost immediately my stomach turned to knots and my tongue got caught in my mouth because I was suddenly incapable of forming any kind of coherent words.

“I’ve got it.” She said as she pulled a rag from her back pocket and started wiping up the spilled mess I made. I just stood there like a complete idiot, just holding onto my books and notes.

“Um, sorry about the mess. Thanks uh.. ” I finally said when she pulled back after cleaning and drying the table. I looked over at her nametag before she could say anything. _Hope._

“Hope. Thank you, sorry for being so clumsy.” I told her as we locked eyes. It was brief because she immediately looked away, but still supercharged.

“It’s what I’m here for. Let me get you another one.” She said while picking up the glass and straw then was on her way. I stood there, watching her walk away before I remembered what I was doing here. I sat back down and continued looking through my research, except now I couldn’t concentrate. I looked back towards the kitchen waiting for Hope to come back with my shake. I couldn’t explain it but something about her felt familiar. _What was it about her?_

“Here you go, Landon. Peanut butter blast, whipped cream on the bottom, just how you like it. Sarah told me. Try not to spill this one okay?” Hope said as she placed the new shake on the table and smiled at me. I looked up at her and smiled brightly right back at her.

“Thanks Hope.” That’s all I could manage to say because our eyes locked once more and all of me turned into mush. Why was I feeling this way for a girl I just met? I shouldn’t want to keep staring into her beautiful blue eyes but that’s exactly what I was doing. I just couldn’t peel my eyes away from her. I must’ve made her uncomfortable because she looked down, tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear then spun around to go take other orders. Everything about her felt magnetic and I wanted to keep feeling that magnetism.

_Don’t do this Landon. You have a girlfriend. You need to stop._ I sighed as I repeated those words in my head over and over again. Unfortunately, no matter how many times I repeated it, it just would not sink in.

**HOPE POV:**

I walked back to the register after fleeing Landon’s booth and taking the orders of other patrons in my section. After putting in the orders and sending them to the kitchen, I hid myself in a bathroom stall so I could pull myself together. All he did was look in my eyes and I wanted to break down right then and there. If I had let everything out, if I allowed myself to be consumed by the pain of him not knowing who I am, that would’ve been the worst thing. That would’ve been the weak thing to do and being weak wasn’t something I could afford to do.

_He’s happy with Josie, you have to let him go. If you really love him, you’d let him go. You’d let him be happy and not interfere with his happiness._ No matter how many times I’ve told myself this ever since coming back from Malivore, it broke my heart just as bad as the first time, if not more. Landon Kirby is my epic love, or was my epic love. He has no idea who I am to him or the love we shared. He’ll probably never remember and it was what I wanted the moment I decided to jump into the pit. Yet here I am, regretting ever wanting him to be happy without me.

Look at me, crying in a bathroom stall. What kind of Mikaelson am I? _The kind that no longer exists._ I had to get a grip, I’ve survived loss before, I can do it again. Except, I didn’t just lose Landon. I lost everyone, no one knows who I am. My family, my friends, my life, it’s all gone because I decided being a martyr was a good idea. I mean, I know it was the right thing to do, the only thing I could do. It just never occurred to me that I’d ever have to live through seeing the people I love, have no idea who I am to them.

_Knock knock._ Someone walked into the bathroom.

“Yo, Marshall you in here?” Sasha called out.

“I’ll be out in a sec.” I responded and I could hear her roll her eyes.

“Jerry said the food’s ready for your tables. Get your ass back to work, I’m not waiting on your tables.” Sasha said harshly then left. I shook my head and wiped my tears then went back to work, grabbing my plates and serving my tables. Landon was still there unfortunately, which meant I still had to wait on him. Or did I?

“Hey Sasha, do you mind taking booth 4?” I asked as I passed Sasha who was inputting orders at the register. She glanced at Landon’s booth and made a disgusted face.

“Eww no thanks. He’s not cute enough and doesn’t look like he has the money for a large tip.” She answered then walked away and I sighed. I don’t know what I was expecting, Sasha would never do anything unless it benefited her. I composed myself once more then made my way back over to Landon. Before I reached his table, I got a better look at the books he was reading. _Why was he looking into the Crescent pack? Does he remember something and he’s trying to find answers? Maybe he knows someone is missing from his memories?_

“Hey again. I see you haven’t spilled your shake yet so that’s a good thing.” I said trying to sound casual and not at all like my heart was aching for him. I must’ve startled him because he jumped a little and shut the book he was reading before looking up at me. He was blushing, he was always so cute when he blushed.

“Oh uh, yeah. I guess I’m not as clumsy as we thought.” He chuckled and kept staring at me. My heart skipped a beat when he did that. I gulped before taking out my notepad.

“Right, well um, is there anything else I can get you?” I asked as I fumbled for my pen to take down his order.

“No everything is great. Just the check is fine.” He answered and began gathering up the rest of his things.

“I’ll go grab that for you right now.” I answered then left to go print his check. I came back and placed the check on the table then began to walk away but my curiosity got the better of me. I needed to know why he was looking into my pack. I needed to know if he knew that someone important to him was missing, erased from his memories. So I did the stupid thing, I turned back around and asked. I knew I shouldn’t have but I did.

“Hey um.. why are you looking into the Crescent pack?” I asked quietly so only he could hear. That definitely took him by surprise because he dropped everything he was trying to pack into his backpack.

“How.. how d-do you know about them?” Landon questioned me and I could immediately see the distrust forming in his eyes.

“Look.. I promise I will tell you everything you need to know about them. But you need to tell me why you’re looking into them.” I stared back at him, my eyebrows arching up and my lips pursing tightly together. It was the look I gave him whenever he annoyed me. The look I gave him to let him know I should not be challenged right now.

“And why should I trust you?” He asked, furrowing his brows at me. Damn him for doing that, it was always so sexy when he did that. I took a deep breath and looked around to make sure no one was looking in our direction.

“Because.. if you’ve been looking into the Crescent pack then you should know they   
have the ability to change at will.” I told him and flashed my golden eyes at him before returning them back to their regular clear blueness. His jaw dropped and his facial expression turned from distrust and shock to hopeful.

“You.. you can change at will. They’re your pack?” Landon asked but it was more of a statement than a question because a look of realization sunk in. Before I could say anything more he continued on.

“Do you know how I can turn my best friend back? He’s been stuck as a wolf for months.” Landon asked desperately and I could tell he was searching every detail of me for a sign that I might say yes. Raf was stuck as a wolf the whole time I was away? I should’ve never given him that ring. _So Landon was looking into my pack because of his brother, not because I’ve been erased from his memories._ I inhaled deeply and nodded a yes to his question.

“My shift ends at 9pm. Come by then and we’ll go bring your friend back.” I told him and walked away before he could pay for his check. After that, I hid in the kitchen until he left. I couldn’t face him again so soon. I just had to ask, I should know better by now. I shouldn’t ever get my hopes up, because nothing ever turns out the way I want. Stop, you’re going to help Raf, this is a good thing. I told myself that to keep the pain in my heart from numbing every part of me.

I looked out in the dining room and saw that Landon had left, leaving cash on the table next to the check. I went over, took the payment and cleaned the table then went about the rest of my shift. It was almost like I had gone in a trance. I went through the motions of serving the guests, refilling their drinks, taking their payments, packing their leftovers, but I wasn’t really awake. My mind kept running back to the past, to the way Landon used to look at me, the way he used to hold me, the way his lips felt against mine. Back to the way he loved me.

Finally, I was clocking out, walking out of the employee back exit and around the corner to the front entrance. Landon’s familiar figure was leaning against the brick wall, his back towards me. _He actually came back._ I slowly walked up next to him and cleared my throat to let him know I was there.

“Ready?” I asked when he looked at me and nodded, not saying a word as he pulled out a map of the town.

“He should be closer to the edge of the woods, by the local high school.” Landon said and started walking away. I followed after him but kept my distance as much as possible. We didn’t say a word to each other at first but I decided to ask how all of this happened.

“So why exactly was your friend in wolf form outside of the full moon in the first place?” I asked because being this close to him in complete silence was just another way for my heart to continue to shatter. Even if he doesn’t know who I am, or who I was to him, his voice still soothed me.

“It’s a long story.” Landon said, keeping his answer as minimal as possible.

“We’ve got time.” I told him as I looked at him while we walked. He sighed and reluctantly started telling me the story of the monsters, Triad and Malivore. By the time we reached the edge of the woods near the local high school, he had just finished telling me about how everyone thinks he defeated Malivore but he has no knowledge of what happened.

“I’m a fraud. I know someone else was there, I just don’t know who they are and they’re the ones that deserve the praise everyone is giving me. I know I didn’t do anything and everyone is giving me credit I don’t deserve. I don't even know why I told you that just now, but you're a good listener Hope.” Landon finished talking. His head was down, his hands were in his jacket pockets and his shoulders slumped.

It was easy to tell when he was feeling burdened because that’s all he thinks he is, just a burden. I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and tell him he did everything he could. I wanted to tell him he’s the reason I had the courage to sacrifice myself to Malivore without feeling any bit of regret. I wanted him to know that he did deserve all the praise because he saved me from myself. He made me feel something I thought I’d never be able to feel again. He made me feel love, he made me feel alive.

“I know we just met, but I can tell you’re not a fraud. You’re more important than you know and it’s okay if you can’t see that just yet.. Because I know it and I believe in you.” I told him softly. I looked over at him and found that he was looking at me, our eyes found each other once more and the breath was taken right out of my lungs. No matter how much time passes, Landon Kirby will always leave me breathless. I opened my mouth to speak but we were interrupted by a low, snarling, growl.

We turned and found a black, gruff looking wolf baring its teeth at us. _Raf._


	3. The Chase Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Mikaelson is the daughter of the Original Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson and hybrid werewolf alpha Hayley Marshall, except everyone's forgotten. Hope Mikaelson is also the only tribrid in the entire world, except know one knows this. Hope Mikaelson has no one and she plans to keep it that way, with the exception of Dr. Saltzman since she decided to let him in on her secret. She only has one mission, to keep the ones she loves safe. Except, what happens when her past keeps trying to make it's way back into her life?

**HOPE POV:**

“Is that him?” I asked even though I knew the answer was yes.

“That’s him. That’s Raf.” Landon said, his voice breaking at the site of his brother.

Raf continued to growl and snarl at us. He didn’t look like the strong and rugged wolf he once was. He was beaten and battered. He was covered in scars of bite marks and there were patches of his fur torn off. Him being stuck as a wolf for months really did a number on him, he looked more wild and ready to attack at any moment if he sensed any kind of threat. My heart broke for him, especially since his mind was in no condition to endure this kind of situation.

“Raf.. it’s okay. We’re here to help. I know you don’t know me and have no reason to trust me, but I’m here to help.” I said calmly, holding my hands up with my palms facing him so as not to be seen as a threat. I knelt slowly and watched as his eyes started to turn from vicious to normal. Landon did the same and followed my gesture as Raf’s eyes turned to him. I could sense Raf’s tension ease up when he looked at his brother. I knew them well enough that if Landon trusted me enough to bring me along, then Raf would extend that same trust. I gulped thinking to myself that if I hadn’t found my way back, Raf would be stuck in wolf form forever. He would’ve lost his human traits and memories. The Raf everyone knew would be non-existent, almost like being forgotten. He would’ve ended up in the same boat I’m in if I hadn’t come back.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” I told Raf, both his eyes and Landon’s eyes were watching me wearily. I didn’t need to see their expressions to know the worry both of them had. I reached my hands out slowly for Raf, he hesitated but ultimately took a couple steps toward me just so that my fingertips could touch his forehead. After all of us took a deep breath, I began to chant but Landon placed his hands on mine. His touch felt like the wind was knocked right out of me.

“Hope, wait.” Landon said quietly and my stomach did a small flip. The way he says my name is like a symphony playing just for me. I composed myself and looked at him gently. His eyes were searching mine, he was unsure and afraid. I nodded to acknowledge that I understood everything he wanted to say and continued my gentle stare into his eyes, trying my best to convey that he can trust me.

“I’m not going to hurt him. I promise Landon, you can trust me.” I told him quietly. He continued to search my eyes and I let him. I knew him, I knew he needed to feel that safety and comfort knowing he’s placing his trust with the right person. Finally, he nodded and let go of my hands. I closed my eyes and continued to chant. Warmth radiated from my palms and a dim light began illuminating from them. The light continued to brighten slowly as I continued chanting. I didn’t stop chanting even when Raf’s howls of pain began echoing around us. I didn’t stop even when I heard his bones cracking and breaking. I didn’t stop when his howls of pain became actual human screams, begging for mercy.

Suddenly the warmth in my hands disappeared, I opened my eyes and found Raf back in his human form, curled up in front of me and out of breath. After gently letting go of his head, I stood back up and stepped away. I averted my eyes and turned around because he was naked, bruised and scarred. I could hear Raf’s panic as he was still trying to make sense of his surroundings but that changed once Landon called out his name. Raf’s heartbeat became still and steady, almost calm.

“Raf..?” I heard Landon say and take a step toward him.

“Lan..?” Raf whispered, sounding confused. I heard Landon unzip his backpack and after hearing some rustling I gathered that Raf was now fully dressed with clothes Landon brought. I turned to face them just as they embraced each other.

“I thought I’d never see you again man.” Landon choked up as he hugged his brother.

“Me too man. I thought you gave up on me.” Raf sobbed into Landon and my heart swelled. I’ve always admired their bond, their unwavering loyalty and their strong need to protect each other. A brotherhood my father and uncles would approve of.

“You’re my brother, I’d never give up on you.” Landon said as they pulled away and shared a look of relief. A look that meant one thing: _home._ I felt a lump form in my heart all over again because Landon used to look at me like that and now I’m just another stranger to him when he’s everything to me. I turned away and began walking in the direction of my studio that I was able to coerce the landlord into renting to me for a small monthly amount. I didn’t need anything big or flashy and it’s not like I could go back for all my things anyway.

As I continued to walk away, Landon and Raf’s voices began to fade. The further away I got, the urge to cry became stronger. _Don’t you dare cry, not again_, I told myself as I quickened my pace. I wanted to get out of the warm summer night and into my dark and tiny studio. I needed to distract myself, I needed my canvas, paints and isolation. I was doing well until Landon walked into the grill today, I didn’t think he’d come in once school had started. I have to avoid him because he’ll be the one person that’ll make me break. I have to keep him and all of them safe, and trying to be part of their lives again would put them in jeopardy. Because Malivore wasn’t gone and for all I knew, he was just biding his time to strike again.

I finally reached the door to my studio. I sighed before unlocking it but once I did I quickly walked inside, slammed the door shut and locked it again before resting my back against the door. I looked around my dark studio that was faintly lit up by a dim ceiling light. _I thought the maintenance guy was going to fix that._ My eyes continue to roll over the studio, taking in the single bed I partitioned off to separate it from the small all-in-one kitchen and dining room. I was fortunate enough to get a small bathroom that was separated from everything. The other studio down the hall that I was considering had the bathroom right next to the kitchen. I shudder at the thought of that.

“Home sweet home.” I told myself sarcastically as I let out a depressing sigh before going over to the corner near my bed where all of my art supplies were. I started setting everything up because I already knew exactly what I wanted to paint on the canvas. I needed to get it out of my head so I wouldn’t keep thinking about it and once I have it all out on the canvas, I can burn it.

After picking up my paint brush, I closed my eyes and took in Landon’s form earlier tonight. I remembered the gentleness of his touch when he placed his hand over mine, and the way his eyes searched deeply into my eyes. I focused on his effortlessly tousled curls just slightly framing the sides of his forehead. I remembered every single perfect detail of Landon in that moment because I couldn’t hold onto these new moments, I couldn’t hold onto them because they wouldn’t help me move on and heal.

With that, I opened my eyes and dipped my brush into the paints then let the brush collide with the canvas. Each stroke felt like I was letting the weight lift off of my shoulders, even if just for a moment. Every dip of the brush and curve of each line, I let it all out on the canvas. I had lost track of time and only stopped once I was finished, by that time the light from the sun was creeping into the window. It was morning and I had been up all night painting this immaculate portrait of the boy I love. I took in one more look at the portrait before cleaning up the paints and brushes and heading into the shower.

It was Saturday, I could just curl up and sleep the entire day away until my evening shift. _I could do that, but I’m not going to._ I needed to find Dr. Saltzman because whether I liked it or not, Malivore wasn’t done and we needed to be ready. I couldn’t rest, not until I knew this was really over and done with. Not until I knew that Landon was safe from his father’s treacherous motives. _But, it wouldn’t hurt to take a small nap_, my mind made me backtrack and it had a point, I deserved a nap and I wouldn’t be any good in a fight if I had no energy. So instead of putting on real clothes, I threw on some sweats after getting out of the shower and curled up on my bed. I was out a lot quicker than I thought I’d be because I was immediately thrust to the last time Landon saw me before I erased myself from all memory.

Every single detail played in my head, painfully slow but epically beautiful at the same time. It was both a nightmare and a fairy tale because he loved me. He had loved me with every fiber of his being. It was both a nightmare and a fairy tale because I loved, _love_, him with every fiber of mine. I woke with a start and immediately sat up against the headboard, reaching for my journal. I checked the time and it was only 8:07am, I was only asleep for two hours but I knew I wouldn’t get anymore sleep. The familiar lump in my chest returned, the lump that reminded me that the life I knew would never be attainable again. I should’ve known Landon and I would’ve been doomed from the very beginning because I can’t have things, these kinds of things, the ones that bring happiness and joy into one’s life. I can’t have my family back together, I can’t go back home or the only other place that felt like home. I can’t have my friends back and I certainly can’t have the boy I’m so utterly in love with.

But.. I’m Hope freaking Mikaelson. I’ve come back from devastating traumas and I’ll come back from this. Not in the way I was before but I’ll come back from this. I began writing in my journal, recounting my dream. Recounting everything I felt in that moment, when Landon and I exchanged our love for each other. I wrote it all down, just like I’ve done countless times already, because those moments are all I have now. Even if Landon and I were always fated to fall apart, that didn’t take away from how much we loved. It didn’t take away those moments that took my breath away. So once I was done writing, I pushed myself out of bed to get dressed and go for a run. Why? Because I needed to remind myself to keep going. Because if all I have is the memory of how he loved me, then I know I will survive this.

**LANDON’S POV:**

I pulled away from Raf’s embrace and patted him on the back. I had my best friend back, my brother was back. It’s been months since he was in his human form, which meant he would need to see the school counselor as soon as possible because being stuck as a wolf for that long definitely did a number on him. Before Hope did her magic, Raf’s wolf form was nearly mangled but because he’s a werewolf he was slowly healing. Now in his human form, he seemed to be healing much faster.

“Lan? Who was that girl?” Raf asked which brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to introduce him but Hope was gone. I looked all around but there was no trace of her, not even a disappearing shadow of her walking away.

“Her name is Hope, she’s a werewolf.. And a witch apparently.” I told Raf hesitantly, because I just now put the pieces together. Hope’s eyes flashed gold by will at the grill earlier tonight which meant she’s a member of the Crescent pack but she used magic to turn Raf back. We’ve only studied about vampire and werewolf hybrids because Dr. Saltzman has everyone do a term paper on the original hybrid, Klaus Mikaelson. I didn’t think such a thing as a werewolf and witch hybrid existed.

“How is that possible? Once a witch triggers their werewolf curse, they’re stripped of their magic capabilities.” Raf said and I knew this. We learned about it in Origin of Species last year.

“I have no idea.” I shook my head at him as we both looked at each other, completely confused with who this girl is and where the hell she came from.

“One thing’s for sure. She’s a supernatural.. so she belongs at the school.” I told Raf before a horrible sinking feeling fell over me. The school, I was supposed to be at the school waiting for Josie’s call. _Great boyfriend move._

“Lan? You aight man?” Raf asked, trying to shake me from my thoughts.

“Sorry, I just remembered I was supposed to be waiting for Josie’s call but I’m sure she’ll understand. She wanted you back too, she’ll be thrilled to hear you’re back. Come on man, let’s finally get you home.” I told Raf as I clapped my hand on his shoulder. He grinned and with that we were off towards the bus stop.

I caught Raf up on everything that’s happened since he disappeared from the school grounds at the end of summer. Basically I had to tell him Dr. Saltzman was working as the principal at Mystic Falls High now and Mr. Williams took over as headmaster, Jed took over as alpha since he technically “abandoned” the pack and Ms. Tig was still on her sabbatical so he was going to be meeting with the new school counselor whom I still have not met. I also filled him in on how Josie and I were officially a couple, though I’m sure he had worked that part out on his own already. We sat on the bench waiting for the bus just as I finished telling him how awkward the first date with Josie was.

“Enough about me and everyone else. What happened to you after you left? Why were you so roughed up when you found us earlier tonight?” I started firing questions quickly that Raf had to hold up his hand to signal me to stop. I shut my mouth as soon as he did that and just stared over at him, waiting, not pushing. He looked like he was gathering his thoughts because his eyebrows and forehead was scrunched up while his jaw started to clench. For a moment it seemed like he was completely gone and not present.

“Raf..?” I asked cautiously and placed my hand on his shoulder. He jerked immediately and growled at me, baring his teeth and eyes flashing yellow.

“Whoa hey I’m sorry. Raf, it’s just me. It’s Landon.” I stood up and backed away slowly, holding my hands up so he can see that I’m not a threat in any way. His mind was still split after witnessing me get murdered by MG during spring break. I don’t know why I thought he’d be okay after being turned back into a human. It didn’t erase what happened, it didn’t erase his trauma and the consequences that ensued. I took another step back and accidentally stepped on a twig, snapping it suddenly, causing Raf to lunge toward me and pinning me to the ground. I held my hands out to catch him just slightly, enough to stop him from trying to bite my nose off. I pushed my hands up against him, doing my best to fight him off while trying to talk my best friend down from turning me into lunch meat.

“Raf! Raf it’s me! It’s Landon!! Raf stop!” I yelled and shoved as hard as I could. The next thing I knew, Raf was flying across the street then tumbling onto the sidewalk. _Did I do that?_ It took me a moment before I could bring myself to my feet but as soon as I did I ran over to Raf, stopping just a few feet away from him and approaching cautiously.

“Raf..?” I said quietly. He groaned and turned onto his back.

“Why do I feel like I just got hit by a bus?” He groaned again as he staggered trying to get up but I completed the space between us and helped him up by wrapping his arm around my neck and allowing him to place some of his weight on me.

“Um, you kinda lunged at me and were trying to bite my head off… so I had to push you off and you sort of just flew across the street.” I told him as we hobbled our way back to the bus stop bench. We both sat carefully, trying to process what just happened.

“You didn’t tell me you suddenly had super strength.” Raf finally said after a few minutes.

“If I knew then I would’ve told you. That’s the first time something like that has ever happened.” I told him without looking at him. I could hear him open his mouth for a reply but there was suddenly two bright lights heading our way and almost immediately our bus pulled up to the stop. We looked at each other without a word then got on and sat all the way in the back so we were out of earshot of the bus driver.

“So.. I’m back to being a human but my mind is still as messed up as before. You have super strength that you didn’t know you had. That girl that turned me back is both a werewolf and a witch. Is it just me or are things even more weird since Triad invaded the school?” Raf asked as he leaned his head against the glass, putting his feet up on the empty seat next to him. I mimicked the same position since we were sitting opposite from each other.

“The main thing is that you’re back man. And the rest? Well.. we’ll figure it out. Just like we always do.” I reassured him and as cool as it was that I may possibly have super strength that seemed to manifest at inopportune times, the most intriguing thing about all of this was Hope. I had my brother back and he’s what I should be focusing on but for some reason there was an itch in the back of my mind that I couldn’t shake.

Raf acknowledged my comment then began nodding off, which left me to my own thoughts and that wasn’t a good thing. You see, the things I should be thinking about are if Raf will ever be able to stabilize his mind and how am I going to make up for missing Josie’s call or where do I even begin trying to explore this alarming new power of mine. Instead? These are the questions that’s occupying my head: _Who is Hope? How is she both a witch and werewolf? Where did she come from? Why hadn’t Dr. Saltzman find her and brought her to the school? Why were her hands so soft and gentle? Why was I always getting lost in her eyes_? Wait- scratch those last two questions. I shook my head trying to clear these thoughts because I shouldn’t be thinking about another girl when I am very clearly in a relationship, with an amazing girl, who deserves much better than this.

“Last stop!” The bus driver yelled, jolting Raf from his slumber and me from my thought consumption.

We hoped off and made our way into the school. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to just bring Raf up to our dorm, the right thing to do would be to get Mr. Williams and explain everything that happened. _But maybe you shouldn’t tell him that Hope is both werewolf and witch, not until you find out more about her_. I silently nodded in agreement with myself while Raf and I quietly made our way to the headmaster’s office. It was late but I knew Mr. Williams would still be up, he was always up late. I knew this because all throughout the summer he stayed up with me looking through every single book in the library to find any ounce of information on how we could help Raf, and regardless of me taking a step back on the research when Josie and I started hanging out, he continued on like it was his sole mission to bring Raf home.

“Mr. Williams?” I asked while holding my hand behind my back, telling Raf to hold on before walking in.

“Landon, it’s past curfew. What are you doing down here?” Mr. Williams looked up from the book he was currently dissecting and stared over at me. The office was dimly lit with just the lamp light to illuminate the word on the pages he was flipping through. I continued to walk over to him slowly.

“I know. Something happened and you need to see it right away.” I told him before glancing back at the door. Before Mr. Williams could question me, Raf walked in, holding his hands together, looking over at both Mr. Williams and I carefully, like he was gauging the situation. I looked back over at Mr. Williams and he was completely awestruck.

“Rafael? H-how is this possible?” Mr. Williams got up and walked right over to Raf, hugging him tightly. Raf was hesitant but I nodded encouragement at him. He returned Mr. Williams’ embrace before they parted.

“It’s a long story, so we should probably all sit for this.” I said and once we were all settled I began telling them a version of the truth. I explained how I went to the Mystic Grill earlier tonight for some dinner and a waitress there saw the books I was looking into. Here’s where I started making the story a little hazy. I told them Hope offered me key information that wasn’t physically recorded anywhere and that I had reason to believe she had dealt with the Crescent pack before. I took the least possible path for resistance and although the look on Raf’s face showed that he knew I was lying, Mr. Williams was completely oblivious. Which was what I wanted. Anyway, I continued in my explanation that one of the witches in my english literature class helped me with a locator spell so that Hope and I would be able to find Raf.

“And how exactly did you turn him back when you found him?” Mr. Williams asked without missing a beat. _Shoot, I didn’t think this far ahead. If I tell him Hope’s a witch then he’d try to bring her to the school and I needed more time to figure her out first. I needed more time alone with her. Unfortunately I had no other options._

“That key information I told you about? Well.. turns out she’s a witch who has family that dealt with the Crescent pack before. So she knew the reversal spell.” I answered with confidence, almost like I knew exactly what I was talking about. Kind of like when you’re a kid and your parents read you bedtime stories and then years later something shakes your memory making you recall your favorite bedtime story word for word. I never had parents that did that for me but there was one foster care home I was stuck in where one of the older kids would read to the younger ones when there was a storm raging outside. So I guess that’s kind of the same.

“Landon, you should’ve come to me before all of this. You can’t trust just anyone. What would happen if they really didn’t know how to turn Raf back and things turned out for the worse?” Mr. Williams admonished me and he was right. But I just knew that I could trust Hope and I have no clue why. I couldn’t explain why every time I’ve been around her, it’s the safest I’ve ever felt. I couldn’t explain why her presence was like the atmosphere itself, where the only thing that mattered was her. Not even breathing trumped her. I couldn’t explain that because how are you supposed to explain these intense emotions and feelings towards someone you just met and don’t know anything about? No, I couldn’t explain it even if I wanted to.

“I’m sorry Mr. Williams, it was reckless I know. I was just desperate, I wanted my brother back.” I told him as I clapped Raf on his shoulder and we shared a look. The look that said he knew I was hiding something but he wouldn’t say a thing.

“Alright, we’ll sort everything else out in the morning. For now, you two get some sleep and Raf, you’ll need to see the school counselor after breakfast, so stop by my office in the morning.” Mr. Williams said as we all stood up. Raf nodded then we made our way up to the dorm.

It didn’t take us long to pass out. Correction, it didn’t take long for Raf to pass out after he took a shower to get all the forest and wilderness grim off of him. When I came back from my shower, it was midnight and Raf was already passed out. My mind was still buzzing which meant I was not going to be able to sleep. Typically when Raf passes out, he’s out cold and almost nothing could get him to wake up. Since I couldn’t sleep or get my mind to stop swirling with so many thoughts, I decided to pull out my guitar and journal and write a little bit more of that song I started but haven’t been able to finish. I had lyrics in the back of my mind while on that bus ride back tonight, I had to write them down before I lost them. Sometimes the lyrics were the easy part and the music was the hard part. This was one of the times where the words just came to me but I couldn’t find a rhythm to the strumming or the pace of the song. I tried a folk approach, a ballad approach, eclectic, big band, jazz, swing. I just couldn’t figure out the way I wanted this song to sound but it’ll come to me eventually.

By the time I put my guitar away, the first rays of sunlight were beginning to shine through my window. I didn’t realize I had stayed up all night but I wasn’t tired. In fact, I was ready to tackle the day and I knew exactly what I was going to do. Without wasting any more time, I went to change into a fresh pair of regular clothes for the day, nothing with the school logo on it, I didn’t need to totally give off the geeky nerd vibe when I eventually ran into Hope today. After leaving Raf a note letting him know I would be back later, I grabbed my backpack and headed out to the bus stop to go back into town.

After an uneventful bus ride into town, I got off at the stop near the community park and decided to sit by the fountain. It was still too early to see if she would be working the opening shift so I had some time to spare. I know I’m probably a complete flake for bailing on Raf today, his first day back, but I know they wouldn’t let me in his session with the counselor and I didn’t want to be cornered by Mr. Williams for more answers that I just wasn’t prepared to give at the moment. Besides, there was still a lot more I didn’t know that I was determined to find out.

“Landon?” A familiar soft and smooth voice called out my name from behind. I turned around to see who it was even though I already knew from her voice.

“Morning Hope.” I said as I stood up, slinging my bag back on and making my way over to her, with a sudden smile creeping across my face that I was in no control over for some reason.

“Uh, morning. What are you doing here?” Hope replied but kept her distance, taking a step back as I took a couple more steps over to her. I stopped so that I wouldn’t freak her out more.

“Well, for one thing, I attend a boarding school just outside of town and decided to spend the day away from there. Second, you took off last night before I could thank you so um… thank you, really.” I said softly while shoving both my hands into my jacket pockets. All of a sudden I lost the ability to speak and my cheeks felt warm.

“No thanks needed. There really isn’t much to do in this town, you should get back to your school.” Hope said before plugging her earphones back in and turning the other way. My feet felt like lead but I chased after her regardless.

“Wait!” I yelled out and placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her from leaving but the next thing I knew, I was flat on my back with a searing and throbbing pain running along my entire back. Hope’s knee was also pressed against my chest, pretty much stopping my ability to breathe.

“Oh my god, Landon! I’m sorry!” Hope looked horrified at what she’d just done but also completely apologetic. She quickly got off me and offered her hands to help me up. I grabbed hold of her hands and stood up. _Her hands really are the softest hands in the world, I want to keep holding onto them._ I thought to myself but as fast as that little side remark came, I threw it in the figurative trash bin in my brain. I can’t keep having those kinds of thoughts.

“No it was my fault. I didn’t mean to startle you, I’m sorry. Don’t worry though, I’m much more durable than I look and you definitely did not bruise my ego unlike some other meatheads in town.” I told her as I dusted the dirt and grass from my pants and jacket. I looked up after making sure I cleaned myself up as much as I could and I found Hope staring at me intently.

“Well, for the record, I didn’t think you were a meathead. A nerd most definitely, but I mean that as a compliment. Meatheads are so overrated.” She said as she smiled at me and it was a genuine smile, not one where she looked like she was trying to force or hide. I couldn’t help but laugh at her sly awkwardness. She laughed too and I can tell you right here, right now, that her laugh is my favorite type of music. She caught me looking at her then immediately looked away, leaving a sadness to fill my heart. _I really need to get my emotions in check, I should not have these kinds of feelings towards this girl._

“Anyway, did you need something? I’m assuming there’s a reason why you risked getting flipped on your ass.” Hope said, not meeting my eyes but I could see her biting her bottom lip to hold in a smile. _I wonder what it would be like to bite that lip_, I thought but urgently threw that though into my brain’s trash bin. These sudden thoughts need to stop popping in my head, I don’t want to be a bad boyfriend to Josie anymore than I already have been.

“Well.. I was hoping to catch you to see if you’d join me for breakfast? Not like a date or anything.. It’s just that you helped save my brother and simply saying thanks isn’t enough in my opinion, so I was hoping you’d let me thank you properly, you know, with a meal.” I rushed through my words without a breath and as soon as I got the words out, I sucked in air and gulped it down, waiting nervously for her to respond. I could see her thinking and the look in her eyes seemed like she wanted to say yes to my invitation, but her hesitance and body language suggested otherwise.

“That’s.. that’s really nice of you Landon but.. I don’t think it’s a good idea. Thanks for the offer.” Hope said softly and even though she didn’t show it, I could tell she felt defeated. And in this moment, I wanted nothing more than to wrap her in my arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. Except, I still have no idea who she is, so I couldn’t tell her that without knowing what she’s been through and what she’s going through now.

“Okay fine, no meal. Can you at least allow me to walk you back to your home? I know you can handle yourself but it’d make me feel better knowing you got home safely.” I argued with a smile on my face, hoping she’s getting the point that I’m not taking no for an answer. _Why was I trying so hard again?_ Oh right, because I need to find out more about this girl, not because I want to spend more time with her. _Except you do._

“Okay.” Hope agreed but I wasn’t sure if she had actually said that or if I imagined it.

“Wait really?” I asked stupidly.

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Hope chuckled before turning on her heels and walked in the opposite way. I sprinted slightly to catch up to her. After a couple seconds, my strides matched hers, though I did have to take smaller steps as she was shorter than I was.

_Okay so I got her to spend some time with me, now how do I get her to talk about herself? I didn’t really think this through.._ Well, this is going to be quite the awkward stroll through town.


	4. The Chase Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Landon Kirby got his best friend back after months of researching ways to turn Raf back from his werewolf form. Months and months of wanting his best friend back and now that he's finally gotten that wish, why isn't he happy? Why isn't he celebrating? Why is his mind filled up more than ever with the mysterious girl that helped give him his friend back?
> 
> Last night's events have left Landon seeking out for answers to questions he didn't have prior to last night. After a "chance" meeting with the girl who's occupied his every thought, in the town square, Landon's urgency for answers only increases. However, will Hope give him the answers he's seeking or cause more questions to arise?
> 
> When it comes to strangers, sometimes the chase is the journey. Other times, on more rare occasions, the chase is only the beginning.

**HOPE POV:**

This was absolutely stupid. I shouldn’t have agreed to this. I should turn back now, say I have errands I need to do or something. _He’ll probably still insist to tag along._ Ugh fine, I’ll get this over with and then after today, I have to avoid him and everyone else at all costs. With the exception of Dr. Saltzman because he’s the only one that could help me figure out how to defeat Malivore permanently, without jeopardizing everyone’s new lives, without me. So, we walked in the direction of my studio in complete silence for a couple of minutes. The lack of words exchanged was somehow deafening and with Landon being in such close proximity to me, everything about this situation made me feel practically unhinged.

“So… where are you from?” Landon asked after slipping his hands into his jacket pockets. I rolled my lips in then out to keep a smile from forming. He always looked cute when he hid his hands in his pockets. His nervousness is one of the adorable things I love about him.

“New Orleans.” I told him without going into any further detail.

“Great city. I was there last year. I had found a witch there that was willing to help me find my birth parents. It didn’t pan out the way I’d hope, but the city was beautiful. I’ve never been to a place more alive than New Orleans.” He told me and of course I knew he was talking about Vincent because I was the one that bought his bus ticket to New Orleans and told our old family friend that Landon would be visiting him for help on finding his mother.

“Yeah, I love it there. It was home.” I said without thinking, which made my mind flood with memories of my family, making it harder to hide my sadness.

“_Was?_” Landon asked, using the same tone he had when I told him my parents had died.

“Was.” I said softly but with an unwanted conviction, hoping he’ll get the memo that I didn’t want to talk about my childhood home and the fact that I can’t go back there because my family doesn’t remember me. That he doesn’t remember me. _Because no one remembers me._

“So.. why the move to Mystic Falls?” He asked, not missing a beat and completely missing the mental memo I was trying to send to him with my mind. _How was I going to dodge this question?_

“I guess I just needed a change in scenery.” I lied and bit my lip, looking down at the ground as we continued walking. _If that were true, I’d actually be running to New Orleans than staying here._ I hadn’t realized that we veered off course and actually made our way over to the park rather than dropping me off at my studio. _Looks like we’re taking the long way._

“From my experience, that normally means a person is running from something or running towards something. Which one is it for you?” Landon asked curiously. I could see in the corner of my eye that he was watching me but I couldn’t bring myself to look into his eyes. Classic Landon, finding ways to make all my walls crumble to dust.

“Who said it had to be one or the other? Or either one of them for that matter?” I answered with a question of my own. I continued avoiding his eyes by looking at our surroundings. _Why were we heading in the wrong direction?_ We were literally on the path out of town, the one that leads to the lake between the town square and the Salvatore School.

“Because it normally is. Are you saying you’re here because of both options? I doubt you chose a place like Mystic Falls for the reason not to be one or the other.” Landon pressed and I sighed with a nod.

“I guess it depends on the way you look at it.” I responded and stepped a little to the left to create some space between us for my own mental health.

“You’re not big on conversation huh?” He asked with a soft chuckle, the same chuckle that melts my heart and warms my soul.

“Not if it doesn’t pique my interest.” I told him back and it felt nice, this slight banter we had going back and forth. It felt familiar, like the universe was allowing me to steal this one moment with the boy I love, to last me the rest of my existence.

“Pique your interest? Alright, what about this then.. how are you both a witch and werewolf?” Landon asked, his tone serious, the playfulness in his voice all gone. Just when I let myself enjoy the moment, the universe snatched it away. I stopped and so did he, our eyes met and there it was again. That pull I always felt toward him, even if my mind was screaming at me to stop this madness and just leave without so much as a glance back.

“Landon I-” I tried to think of a lie but my mind wasn’t quick enough. Landon had cut me off as he took a step closer to me. My heart decided to ignore my wishes because it started to race and pound loudly against my rib cage.

“You can’t tell me you’re not. You did magic to turn Raf back, magic that only a member of the Crescent pack would know about. Werewolves don’t have the ability to practice magic. So how is it possible that you can?” He rattled off at me, the intensity of his look continued to burn into my soul. I couldn’t keep lying but I had to, for his sake. For everyone’s sake. I regained my composure and answered back, ignoring the ache in my heart.

“You shouldn’t ask questions you don’t want the answers to.” I said flatly, tightening my jaw, picking up the pace just a little to put space between us again.

“If I didn’t want the answers then I wouldn’t ask the questions.” Landon caught up with me in a heartbeat and it was a little annoying that he wasn’t really respecting my boundaries. But, as if he read my mind, he moved and stepped to the side so that we were no longer shoulder to shoulder. I didn’t know what to say to his comeback so I just kept walking and he stayed right by my side.

“Why are you so curious about me anyway?” I finally asked after what felt like years of silence between us. I don’t face him but through my peripheral vision, I could see Landon hang his head a little.

“I know what it feels like to be an outsider. To feel different. To be different. It gets lonely.. and I guess after having someone actually give me a chance to be who I’m supposed to be, after having been surrounded by people who accept me for just being me, no matter how weird and one of a kind I might be, it seems only right for everyone else to have that same chance. And if you’ll let me, I’ll stick by you no matter how hard things get. Everyone needs someone to believe in them, to fight for them, and I’d like to be that for you.” Landon answered my question with honesty and kindness and with all the care in the world. I could tell he took his time with every single word because he wanted to make sure I knew he was being completely sincere. I knew this though, because I knew him and right now it kills me to not hide myself into his arms and melt into him. I gulped down the fiery guilt stuck in my throat for not being honest with him when that’s all he was doing for me, and proceeded to put on my cold exterior.

“Why? Why do you want to be that for me? You don’t even know me. I could be a deranged and murderous sociopath for all you know.” I told him, trying to plant some doubt in his mind.

“If you were then you wouldn’t have helped me get my best friend back without wanting something in return. Nor would you have given me advice on how to smooth things out with my girlfriend.” He said confidently and that last word stung so violently that I forgot how to breathe for a minute. But he didn’t stop there.

“And because you seem to be the only witch and werewolf hybrid around, which practically makes you one of a kind. Like me.” Landon said with a smile that he thought he had hidden from me but even though I didn’t see the grin on his face, I could tell it was there. I struggled to hide my own smile.

“Like you..?” I asked, trying to feign confusion. I could feel his eyes on me and his smile widening at the apparent let down of my walls.

“Yeah. I’m a phoenix. The only one of my kind in existence.” He informed me. I stopped and looked at him. It was a mistake but I wanted to allow myself another moment to connect with him. No, not wanted, _needed._

“Like a unicorn?” I asked and he chuckled then flashed a closed mouth grin at me. I’ve missed that grin just as much as I’ve missed his smile.

“Believe it or not, unicorns do exist and there’s probably more than one. Unlike you and I.” He answered as he shifted back and forth on his feet anxiously, waiting for me to actually let up and let him in. _Could I do it? Could I let him in?_ I shouldn’t.. but weeks have gone by and it’s getting insanely impossible to stay away and now that Landon’s determined to be my buddy support system, how was I going to keep staying away? If me being damned into oblivion from everyone’s memories was my punishment for loving so hard, I might as well keep on loving and keep on fighting my way back to Landon, to everyone.

“You don’t say?” I asked as something in me began to shift, a tide turning.

“Tell me more about this school of yours.” I said decidedly as we reached the end of the dock in front of us, Landon’s smile turning brighter and brighter. Though I was already regretting my decision.

**LANDON POV:**

I don’t know what happened or when it happened, but I liked what was happening. Hope and I had unconsciously made our way over to the dock just outside of the school. A dock I’m very familiar with. The same dock I would drown myself over and over again during the summer just to try and catch a glimpse of what might have happened the night Malivore was defeated. _Defeated? Destroyed? Disappeared?_ We sat with our legs over the edge and looked out over the view of the lake. I never really noticed how calming the lake and its surroundings could be. I either ended up here because of one thing or another but it was never to have a taste of it’s calming nature. Or maybe the reason for the stillness I was feeling was because of Hope’s presence here with me.

“There’ll be people there that you won’t get along with and then there’ll be people who you’ll fit right in with. It has its cliques like everywhere else, which is funny when you think about it because you would think a school for the supernatural wouldn’t have such normal human concepts like high school cliches.” I chuckled and noticed that Hope was listening intently. She didn’t interrupt me, she just let me speak and not many people do that.

“But the school’s kind of like family.” I continued. “It has its ups and downs, but for the most part, it’s the best place for people like you and I.” I told her feeling a sense of pride talking about this place that I’ve come to know as home, a smile slowly making its way across my face.

“Sounds nice.. what do you like most about it?” Hope asked as I turned my gaze on her. To my surprise, she was already looking at me, her head cocked a little to the side, like she was waiting for me to tell her more. With a slight smile on her face that I don’t think she noticed she let slip. I smiled back because how could I not smile at her smile?

“Honestly?” I asked, letting my mind ponder her question for a little bit.

“Yeah, what is it about the school that makes you stay?” She gently pressed.

“The fact that I actually have the choice to stay. People with my background rarely get to have a choice in staying put.” I told her, opening up just a little bit more. It’s so easy to talk to her which is quite baffling to me. Girls that look like her don’t normally even glance my way, let alone spend a whole morning with me.

“Here you are praising all about how the school allows you to have a choice, but yet you’re here badgering me about attending as if it’s a no brainer and there is no other choice but to attend.” She said back but it wasn’t in her usual closed off tone and it seemed like the wider my smile got, so did hers.

“Was that sarcasm?” I laughed and although she tried to hold it in, she burst out laughing as well. It was a hearty laugh too, like she hadn’t laughed her entire life and this single moment taught her what laughter was all about. It was a beautiful laugh and if I could’ve bottled it up and kept it just for myself, I would’ve gotten drunk off her laugh every single night. That thought terrified me but it was also an adrenaline rush I didn’t want to come down from.

“Well.. besides having a choice to stay, what else?” She asked as soon as our laughter died down. She looked back out towards the lake but I kept looking at her. I couldn’t bring myself to peel my eyes away.

“I have an extreme shortage of family. The school counteracts that.” I told her finally, the truth of that statement sent a wave of surprise through me because it’s the first time I allowed myself to realize how I felt about the school and everyone there. Without the school, despite everything that happened the past year, I don’t think Raf or I would’ve survived as long as we did. I noticed Hope’s head fall slightly, as if she were contemplating my words, like she could relate.

“I understand.. family is always and forever. Family makes the _want_ to stay become the _need_ to stay.” Hope said with a sadness so intense that I felt my own heart shattering into thousands of pieces. An urge came over me and all I wanted to do was make sure she’d never frown or shed a tear ever again.

“Sounds like you’re speaking from experience. Something tells me that you haven’t any family around either?” I asked as I tucked my legs under my chin, wrapping my arms around them, curling up like a little kid would when they’re nervous and uncomfortable, which is a weird gesture when I think about it, so almost immediately I uncurl myself. _Great, now she must think I’m a fidgety spaz._ She must’ve caught sight of me out of her peripheral vision because a smile spread on her face, even if it was for just a moment before she rolled her lips and turned her smile back into a hardened line.

“Um, I can’t really go home and let’s just leave it at that..” She answered and I nodded as she folded her legs up, knees to her chest with her arms laying across them. Nearly the same position I was in just minutes ago. We sat there in silence, her looking out to the lake and me looking at her. My heart was pounding in my chest louder and louder as the seconds continued to tick by. _Could she hear it?_ She must’ve heard it, I was sure of it.

“Landon?” Hope’s voice jolted me then sent me hurtling back into the abyss of her beauty. _My name on her lips felt like the definition of perfection._

“Yeah?” I answered with a question, not sure if I was just imagining her saying my name or if she actually did say my name.

“I’m happy you have the school to be your home.. it seems like a great place for you but I don’t think it’s the place for me.” She tells me without looking my way. I gulped with panic filling me up. _She has to attend the school, she has to because.._ Because why? _Because it’s where she belongs._ Why does she belong there? _Because you’re there you idiot, and she belongs there with you._ With me? _With you._ I shoved those thoughts out of my mind, because thinking I'm the reason she belongs at the school, can’t be the reason why she has to stay. She has to stay because it’s the best place for her, just like it’s the best place for me. For Raf, for Josie, for anyone like us.

“But it can be if you just-” I start to try and convince her but she cuts me off.

“No it can’t Landon.. listen, when you talk about the school.. it’s like.. you’re like..” I could see Hope struggling to get her words out and it’s just confusing me even more because it’s obvious to me that she knows she belongs at the school. I don’t know why but every bone is screaming at me that she’s screaming for me, for the school, for all of us. She’s screaming for a place to belong but she’s holding herself back, almost as if she’s telling herself that she doesn’t deserve a place to call home, or at least a place where she can be who she is. This girl doesn’t seem like someone that’s easily phased and yet, she’s trembling from the sheer force of holding herself back from.. _everything._

“I’m like what..?” I ask, trying to get her to continue.

“When you talk about the school.. you have a stillness to you. I don’t want to be the reason why that stillness disappears.” She gulped, bit her lip then tensed away from me. I couldn’t help it, I know I shouldn’t have, but I did. I reached out and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. I let my fingers linger along her ear and my knuckles brush up against her cheek. I know I shouldn’t have done it but she didn’t pull away. So I didn’t either. Not when her cheeks and ear became flushed. Not when the warmth of her, sent a warmth through me. Not when she turned to look at me and my breath got caught in my throat. Not when my hand continued to disconnect from my brain and decided to cup her soft and gentle cheek. If it weren’t for Hope pulling away, I would’ve stayed there for much longer. My flesh and her flesh would’ve continued to burn against each other. I let my hand drop as soon as she pulled away and simultaneously felt disappointment from the loss of her touch so soon.

“First of all, what do you mean by that and second of all.. that’s impossible. If anything, you’d only be an addition to the reason for my stillness.” The words were out of my mouth before I could stop myself and I could tell it caught her off guard.

“I mean.. just that, anyone that attends the school becomes family.” I recovered from my small slip up. _Slip up from what exactly? It’s true isn’t it?_

“And what I meant is that.. wherever I go, trouble follows. The school seems like a sanctuary and my presence would only mess that up.” Her voice grew smaller and smaller the more she explained her reasoning. How could I tell her that trouble is what followed me all last year? How could I tell her that my presence put everyone in danger and yet the school kept me safe. _My family_ kept me safe. How could I tell her all of this without scaring her away from me? But I guess that’s the thing about Hope, she doesn’t seem like the type to be scared easily. Considering she seems to be giving up the idea of belonging somewhere before she could even experience it, is the classic martyr move. It’s the same thing I would’ve tried to do the moment I found out I was the key to releasing Malivore, if he wasn’t defeated the same night I found out I was to be his human body.

“We’re used to trouble and we don’t shy away from it.” I responded firmly. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I knew I could trust Hope, with anything. So I told her the details of my story, of what made me a phoenix and the monsters that chased after me. I told her all of this even with the missing pockets of time in my story. She listened, she listened, and _she listened._

“Okay.” She whispered. _Okay._ It was one word and the definition of this word is nothing heavy but the weight of this word felt enormous. The moment she breathed out _Okay,_ everything seemed weightless. Not for me but for her, and somehow I could feel it.

“Okay.” I told her. We smiled, or at least I smiled and I could feel her smile.

“I should probably head back.. and so should you.” She said as she stood up after minutes of us sitting in silence, feeling the weight of that word. _Okay._ Or rather, the lack of weight because of that word. _Okay._

“Right.” I agreed and stood up after her. We made our way back in the direction we came, silently. I could’ve parted ways with her at the lake because making my way back into town just to take the bus back this way to get to the school is counter productive. I didn’t care, I wanted to stay with her and made sure she made it back to her place safely. I wanted to stay in that _Okay._ I wanted to continue drinking in her presence, her essence.

“Well, this is me.” She said, taking me out of my trance. I looked at her then to the entrance of her apartment building. _How did we get here so fast without saying a word to each other?_ I nodded and held my hand out for her, for a handshake. _Why are you so awkward?_ She looked to my hand and chuckled before taking it and shaking it firmly.

“Thanks for hearing me out. We’ll see you at the school soon Hope…?” I let my voice trail off because I realized that I had no idea what this girl’s last name even was. I barely know this girl and yet I feel so connected. A connection no one should be allowed to experience, a connection that should be illegal.

“Marshall.” She said, finishing my question and answering it all at once.

“Hope Marshall.” I said out loud, testing out her name, letting the feel of it roll off my tongue and lips. _Hope Marshall feels like infinity._

“Landon Kirby.” I told her after letting her hand go and almost immediately felt like something was missing. That same missing feeling I’ve been experiencing since Malivore.

“Enjoy the rest of your day, Landon Kirby.” She told me before disappearing behind the entrance doors and I let her words continue to wash over me. _Enjoy the rest of your day, Landon Kirby._ Music, her voice was music. Her voice was a dream. Her voice was...

“Landon?” A girl’s voice calls out my name, breaking my dream-like state. A voice that was not Hope’s. A voice that belonged to my girlfriend.


End file.
